


Hesitant

by CrossHime



Series: Prompts From A Kit [1]
Category: Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Konjiki no Gash!! | Zatch Bell!, MIX（ミックス) | Mix: Meisei Story, Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Forbidden Love, Implied Crossover Pairings, Mentioned Mihashi Ren, Mentioned Sawamura Eijun, Mentioned Sohma Akito, Mentioned Tachibana Souichirou, Mentioned Tachibana Touma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossHime/pseuds/CrossHime
Summary: Suzume is hesitated about her feelings for Souichirou, especially in a society where people from rival and neutral baseball team territories aren't allowed to form romantic relationships with another, and get encouraged by her friends. Meanwhile, Kagura has been in a secret relationship with Touma for a while, but things may not end up well for her.
Relationships: Honda Tohru & Mizuno Suzume, Nakamura Mariko & Mizuno Suzume, Narumiya Mei & Mizuno Suzume, Tachibana Souichirou/Mizuno Suzume, Tachibana Touma/Sohma Kagura
Series: Prompts From A Kit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901305





	Hesitant

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Konjiki No Gash Bell!, MIX: Meisei Story, Diamond No Ace, Fruits Basket, and Oofuri 
> 
> Nothing special here. Just a random crossover drabble. It's rated M for a reason.

"So, do you want to start a secret relationship with the Meisei catcher, but you're just hesitating right now, correct?"

Mariko Nakamura has spoken to her best friend, Suzume Mizuno. They're inside of a hideout, located at a neutral territory. Ren Mihashi and Eijun Sawamura were chatting about an upcoming baseball game between their universities in another room. Hatsuharu Sohma and Momiji Sohma, the peacekeepers of the hideout, just kicked out a few baseball players for disturbing the other ones who just wanted to interact with their friends in peace.

"I think you should meet him," Momiji commented. "There's nothing wrong with love."

"Go for it," Hatsuharu shrugged. "I know it will be risky because of the stupid law, but what better way to defy the law?" 

"Meisei is actually neutral with Mochinoki." Suzume corrected.

"But, still," Mariko gazed at her, sadly. "Romantic relationships between neutrals are still forbidden."

"That's what I don't get," Tohru Honda entered the office, having an angry expression. "I think it's stupid to forbid relationships because of baseball. It's just only a sport. It makes me sick to my stomach. We can't even have friendships with people from other territories.

This was the first time that Suzume has seen an angry Tohru who was usually too nice to speak in a negative tone. Suzume reminded silent. Part of her believed that her friends were right, but she's still feeling cautious. She knew that things weren't working out between Souichirou Tachibana and his arranged fiance, Haruka Ooyama, and this was her chance to date him.

_'It feels so wrong to take advantage of a situation like that.'_

Mei Narumiya had walked into the office, having his arms behind his head, and looked at Suzume. Everyone else looked back at him, wondering why he was here.

"I heard Tachibana wanted in with you," Mei grinned at Suzume, teasingly. "As you know that I am interested in him for his batting skills, so fuck the law for a second and just date him already."

"So, you're interested in Tachibana romantically?" Hatsuharu asked in curiosity.

"Where the hell that came from!?" Mei exclaimed at Hatsuharu in confusion. "I came all the way to this dump to encourage my friend, and this is what I get!? No, I'm not interested in a romantic relationship." He added, frowning at Hatsuharu. Then, he looked back at Suzume. "You heard me. Go for it. I'll back you up if an idiot tries to expose your relationship."

"Same with us, Suzume." Mariko smiled encouragingly. "We won't let your secret leak out."

Tohru and Momiji also both smiled at Suzume.

"...." Suzume blushed, bowing her head. "Okay, I will give it a try. Thank you for your kind words."

* * *

Kyou Sohma remembered the moment when Kagura Sohma admitted falling love with the Meisei's ace pitcher, Touma Tachibana. He warned her to keep away from the Tachibana siblings and the Meisei territory. Despite her former affections towards him in the past, Kyo still cared for Kagura as a friend.

_"Hell no! You will NOT interact with Touma Tachibana! It's too risky, Kagura!" Kyo scolded. "Besides, rumors are going around about the Tachibana siblings! I don't want you to get hurt by Akito if she finds out!"_

_"I know, Kyo! But, I've been hesitating my feelings enough already! I need to confess to Touma!" Kagura shouted at her former crush, crying for the first time in a while. "I don't care if he rejects me! I just want to let him know!"_

_"Kagura..." Kyou was saddened by her response. It was too risky for Kagura to enter a secret relationship, and since there were ears and eyes in the city, who knows how long Kagura and Touma would keep the damn relationship? Part of him hoped that Touma doesn't feel the same towards Kagura. However, Akito Sohma, the head of the Sohma family and mayor of the Kaibara territory, has pushed him to the point that he didn't care if he enraged her. "You know what, Kagura? Screw the law! Just be careful out there and make sure that no one isn't stalking you and Tachibana."_

_"But, Kyou," Kagura gazed at him in surprise. Then, her gaze became worried. "What if Akito finds out that you approved of my relationship with Touma?"_

_"That damn woman has pushed me too far," Kyou glared at the corner of the wall and growled. "Let her get furious and try to murder me. I will protect you and your feelings for Tachibana."_

_"Thank you, Kyou." Kagura hugged her friend._

_Kyou smiled at Kagura softly and caressed her hair._

"Suzume decided to see Souichirou in secret," Tohru informed, sitting next to Kyo on a sofa.

"That's good for her. I'm glad to hear it." Kyo has a small grin on his face. "I can feel the law is getting weaker every minute."

Suddenly, Yuki Sohma has run into the room, having a horrified expression on his face.

"Kagura is pregnant!"

The color from Kyo's and Tohru's faces has faded away.

* * *

Two months later, Kiyomarou Takamine stormed into Suzume's bedroom, causing her to drop her smartphone on the bed.

"What the hell is this bullshit I am hearing about you with the Meisei catcher!?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"One of my teammates told me that they saw you with Tachibana at a brothel, Suzume! What the fuck were you doing there with him?! Are you fucking him!?"

"Your teammate must have mistaken me for a different girl, Kiyomaro. Like I'd go out with a horndog like Souichirou Tachibana."

"You'd better not be lying to me, Suzume." Kiyomaro has given her a warning look. "Good day." And he exited her bedroom, slamming the door.

Suzume quickly picked her smartphone and texted Souichirou.

TXT: I think someone had snitched on us...

Maybe Suzume should have been hesitant with her feelings for much longer. Now it was too late for her to go back as she already crossed the red line.

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose I should keep using the prompts to fight off the writing block.


End file.
